Someone Like You
by JustAsSane
Summary: The sad story of how Draco Malfoy let the love of his life get away, and how he pined for her for years to come. Not abandoned just on hold, M FOR MENTIONS OF AND BRIEF SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND LANGUAGE
1. Happy Birthday Hermione

**A/N: So this tentatively named "Someone Like You" because I got the initial idea form the song by Adele. I don't really like that name though, so I think I may change it in the future, or maybe it will grow on me, who knows? I know I should be working on Untitled but writing this made me happy, so I'm going to continue with this. I've got the first couple chapters written out so expect pretty frequent updates for a little while. Yes, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic, but it will be a substantially shorter fic than what I'm most of you are used to, so just don't hate on me for it, yeah?**

 **So read and review? Thank you greatly c: ~JAS**

 **Disclaimer: If anything seems familiar then it's probably not mine.**

He glared down at the moving picture of her walking through Diagon Alley with him _._ It was one of the many articles written in the recent week, everyone was just _so excited_ that they had announced their _engagement._ With a scowl he crumpled it and threw it in the general direction the bin, missing it by only a few centimeters. Of course she had been nice enough to deliver him an invitation to her wedding to him by hand.

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _September, 2005_**

 _He had stayed home that day, his written excuse being he was feeling ill, his real excuse being that he was sick of seeing and hearing of anything having to do with Granger and that… that thief. Add in the fact that today was Granger's birthday and he was drowning in self-hatred. He planned on having a Granger-less day, but that was forgotten when there was an insistent knock on his door. He opened it to find Granger herself standing in front of him in her work clothes._

 _"Granger." He turned his back to her and walked further into his flat, knowing she would follow and close the door. After all, she had been here before and they had done this more than a few times. It was habit now._

 _He poured himself a small glass of firewhiskey from his small bar table in the living room._

 _"Draco, you haven't been at work for a couple days. I was worried you might be ill." She tucked a loose curl behind her ear._

 _Draco turned to face her holding the glass of firewhiskey he had poured for himself, "Granger are you really here to pester me about my attendance, or lack thereof? Because as far as I know, you have several other important things to be doing today. Isn't today your birthday?"_

 _"Yes it is, but I get the feeling you don't really care."_

 _"You're right, I really don't." He sipped out his glass nonchalantly._

 _He saw her eyes flash with some unknown emotion. She had gotten better at hiding her emotional tells over the duration of their… acquaintance._

 _"Draco please don't be that way, please don't be upset with me."_

 _"I'm sorry, is there some way I'm supposed to feel when my girlfriend up and leaves me and begins dating the best friend of my worst enemy not two days later?"_

 _"Draco-"_

 _"Is there a handbook telling me how to react when that same girl then gets_ _engaged_ _to that man three months later? Three Granger, you couldn't wait to forget about me, could you?"_

 _Now he could see the anger on her face, "What was I supposed to do Draco? You made me your dirty little secret for months. We never went on one date that wasn't in some other country or in the Muggle world. You told me you never wanted to get married again, that you didn't want kids or to become a father. When Ron offered me all those things, of course I'm going to take him up on that! I want those things, Draco! I want them, and now I can! You cannot be mad at me for that. You have no right after denying me all of those things."_

 _They stared at each other, his hand pale with the force of his grip on the glass in his hand. He stared as her chest rose up and down at a rapid pace, her cheeks red and small blush spreading down her chest… He closed his eyes trying hard to not think about where exactly that blush led to._

 _"You're right." He conceded. "I don't have any right to angry with you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being upset."_

 _She nodded, "Well I came here to give you this."_

 _In her outstretched hand she held a small envelope._

 _"And what's this? Shouldn't I be the one giving you a card?"_

 _"It's an- an invitation…" she brushed back another curl, "To my- my wedding."_

 _He stared at it for several moments in silence._

 _"I'd really like for you to be there Draco."_

 _"Yeah, and I'd really like a time turner," he murmured._

 _He looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes._

 _"Draco…"_

 _He tucked the invitation into a pocket in his slacks._

 _"Granger, I think you need to leave."_

 _He brushed past her towards the door, opening it for her._

 _She stood still, looking at the ground. He heard a small sniffle._

 _"Granger, don't make me be mean."_

 _She looked up at him, a single tear on her cheek, "Draco, please say you'll come."_

 _He looked at her, a new hardness over-coming his eyes, "Hermione, leave. Now."_

 _Her lip trembled a little, and she nodded. Her footsteps echoed loudly throughout his flat, each step made him want to reach out to her, to grab her and tell her that he was ready to give her everything. To grab her and kiss her, to confess his love for her, that he had loved her for months now, but he was such a messed up person that the thought of ever loving someone as much as he loved her scared him to death. He couldn't do that though. He couldn't tell her that now, not when she looked so… happy. All those pictures of them together, her smiling and laughing, looking completely in love._

 _As soon as she was out in the hallway he slammed the door shut behind her, and tried to ignore the sounds of her softly calling his name. He put up a silencing charm when she started to cry. Though the door he whispered to her, "Happy Birthday Hermione."_


	2. Something You Regret

_**A/N: Hey guys, a bit of a longer chapter for you this time! I'd like to take this moment to personally thank SereniteRose for her support of me. She's Favorited and followed all of my stories and it means more to me than I can even say. So thank you for your support!**_

 _ **Read and review, please and thank you!**_

 _ **~JAS**_

 **October 26** **th** **, 2005**

He had debated for weeks on whether or not he would go to her wedding. He talked to several of his friends, he even asked his mother for advice, to which she replied, _"Draco, darling, it's best to not upset a bride on her wedding day."_ Now the dreaded day was here, he had it marked on every calendar he owned in bright red ink, although the constant reminder wasn't necessary as the date was already burned into the back of his mind.

He had almost convinced himself to go, he'd gotten dressed and everything, but now he couldn't move. He was laying on his back dressed in the expensive suit he had bought. He could hear his mother's voice, _"Son, please do get up. You're wrinkling a perfectly fine suit_ ," He shrugged to himself, not really caring about his suit at the moment. His bed was haphazardly made and his bedroom messier than he had ever had it before. His hands were at his sides, one hand clutching onto a small decorative piece of cardstock. He debated with himself.

 _This could all be over with one decision._

 _With one decision he could begin to get over her._

 _With one act of defiance he could pretend that she never meant anything to him, that he never loved her._

He brought the card in front of his face and inspected it. It was quite bland, just a piece of off-white cardstock with fancy black lettering on it. He glanced at his clock. It was five-thirty in the afternoon. He still had a half hour to go and see her if he wanted.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't go and see her as she made some other man the happiest he'll ever be. He couldn't go and see her say those two words to a man he hated. He couldn't let go of the fact that after today, he'd never have another chance to kiss her, or hold her as she slept. After this he'd just be… Draco.

He looked at his clock again – five thirty-five.

He looked at the invitation again and crumpled it in his hand, throwing it across the room, yelling out in anguish.

That night he drank until his impressive supply of alcohol was almost barren. That night Draco Malfoy cried.

 **October 27** **th** **, 2005**

The next day he walked into work 30 minutes late and was more appreciative of his solitary office that day than he had ever been before. It was around lunch time when there was a ruckus outside his door.

"Ms. Granger, you don't have an appointment!"

"It's Weasley now, and I don't need one!"

He stood up from his chair and mentally prepared himself for the berating that was definitely about to happen. His door swung open, and there stood Granger with her wand in hand. He could feel the anger radiating from her, but he refused to let it scare him. Instead he put on a face of impassiveness. He refused to show how angry, how betrayed, how dejected he felt. He refused to admit how much power she still had over him.

"Granger." He said coolly.

"Don't Granger me, Draco." She pointed her wand at him and he flinched just a little bit.

"Mr. Malfoy I can-"

"That won't be necessary Brenda, I can spare a few moments to speak with Ms. Granger."

His assistant nodded and left his office, closing the door behind her. He watched as Granger silently cast a privacy charm.

"So Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat in his leather chair. Before his eyes Granger changed, her angry exterior morphed into one of sadness and her deep brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. The last time he had spoken with her was when she had come to his apartment, about a month ago.

"Why didn't you come Draco?""

"Believe me princess, when it came to you I never had that problem." He smirked at the light pink blush that bloomed.

"Draco, I need you to be serious, I thought that maybe you would get over whatever jealousy thing you have going, long enough to give me this one thing." She paused.

"May I be so bold as to say I'm your best friend? Because whether you like it or not, I consider you one of my best friends."

He gave neither his consent nor disagreement.

"After all the time we've spent together, everything we've done together and you can't do me this small favor. Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to tell people you were coming only for you to not show up? Do you even know how much it meant to me for you to be there, how much I wanted you-"

"Granger."

She stopped and stared at him.

"Granger I need you to leave."

She grew even more upset, "No Draco, I will not be bullied out of here too. You did that already, and I need to say my fill."

"Granger I really just need you to leave. I need you to not come back here."

A fresh wave of tears filled her eyes.

"Draco, please. We were friends before we were anything else, can't we please go back to that?"

"No, please just leave, and don't come back."

"Why? Why won't you even look at me for longer than three seconds? Why won't you talk to me, or see me, or answer any of my letters? I'm trying to fix things between us and you're not letting me!"

He stood up from his seat and slammed his palms on the desk, "Granger you don't get it, I hate you! I hate you and what you do to me. I hate how you make me feel."

She stepped towards his desk, "I gave you every opportunity while we were seeing each other to tell me exactly how you felt." She pointed a small finger at him aggressively.

He laughed and it sent chills down her spine. It wasn't the laugh she had come to know, it wasn't the laugh that she had come to… to love. It was a laugh reminiscent of his childhood laugh. She half expected him to call her a mudblood. He didn't.

He walked around his desk towards her, resembling an animal stalking his prey, "Granger you don't know the half of it. You pretend to not know, but you do. You know exactly how I feel. You've known all along, but just knowing wasn't good enough for you, was it?"

He stalked towards her, backing her up into the wall, he watched as several emotions flashed in her eyes: lust, fear, worry, and heartache.

"Granger I fucking hate you. I hate you and this curly hair of yours," he tugged on a strand of curly hair that escaped from the ponytail she had her hair in.

"I hate your fucking endless brown eyes, and your stupidly long eyelashes. I hate that you're hysterically funny without meaning to be. I hate that you're so smart and are one of the only people I know who can keep up to par with me."

He put his hand on her cheek and leaned until her ear was level with his lips, "I hate that when I get close to you, your breathing picks up and I can practically hear your heart beating."

"Draco Malfoy how dare you, I am a married woman!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lift one hand. With his seeker reflexes he caught it before she could slap him.

"I let you hit me once Granger, I will not let you get away with it again."

Her other hand rose up and he caught that one too. He pinned her hands above her head under one of his larger hands. His other hand pressed up against the wall beside her head.

"Granger, when I let go I need you to leave. I need you to leave before I do something I regret. Before you do something you regret."

They were both breathing heavily, he could feel her chest rub against his with every deep breath she took. Her chest was heaving, and Merlin help him, he was so turned on.

"Draco what if… what if I want you to do something that I'll regret."

"Granger you don't know what you're asking me to do,"

She licked her lips and he had to suppress a groan.

"Draco I… I want you to kiss me."

He shook his head.

"Draco, please kiss me."

He looked at her, his eyes searching for some kind of doubt, finding nothing but lust in her eyes.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, both of them released small moans. A small moan led to wandering hands, wandering hands led to wandering lips, lips led to friction, friction led to her with her legs wrapped around his waist and to the occurrence of moans to quicken. They couldn't tell where his body started and where hers ended.

When their hair was sufficiently mused, when lipstick was smudged to his satisfaction, when clothes were undone for optimal touches there was a knock on his office door, taking them out of the bubble of privacy they had been in. Just as quickly as it had started, it ended. He dropped her feet to the floor and cast a silent charm that righted his hair and clothes, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Granger did the same.

With both them looking presentable he walked over to, and opened his door.

"As always Granger, it was a pleasure, and I'll send someone with those account numbers for you by tomorrow."

She nodded and left his office without saying a word.

He lifted an eyebrow to Brenda, who had a confused look on her face, "Problem Brenda?"

She shook her head and went back to work. Really he could understand why she'd been confused. They worked as field agents in the Auror Department, why would they have a need for any kind of numbers?

The next day he got a letter from her, and damn him for getting just a little excited. He opened it with shaking fingers.

 _Draco,_

 _I think it best if we don't see each other for a while._

 _-H._

The next day Granger was transferred to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.


	3. Her Name Is Rose

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and Favorited! Sorry for the day late upload, I went to the PRIDE festival in my city and got distracted!**

 **Also responses to reviews:**

 **Mercedes: yeah, I feel sorry for him too! But That's kind of what I'm going for (sympathy for Ron). Thank you for the review!**

 **SereniteRose: You're very welcome, I hope yo like this one! c:**

 **Ramyfan: I understand what you're saying, it was a bit OOC of her, but I feel like Draco would do that to her, make her act like a completely different person. Because while he compliments her, he also brings out a whole new side of her.**

 **~JAS**

 **November 2005 –15** **th** **May, 2006**

The next couple months were complete and utter hell for Draco. The first five months of their marriage was heavily documented by the media, but then he was granted a two month grace period where he could look at the newspaper and read something other than about how happy they were. Those seven months Draco was never sure if he was sober or drunk, he couldn't be bothered to remember the names of the women whose company he kept, he couldn't be bothered to be adequate at his job. Really, he was a mess, and anyone who tried to help him got yelled at.

During the seventh month is when the media went _Golden Couple_ crazy again, they had announced that Granger was three months pregnant. That day no one saw Draco leave his home.

On the day Rose Weasley was born Draco left his house to go to the hospital to see her. No, not Granger, but the baby. None of the employees said anything as he stalked up to the Maternity Ward, he did after-all donate several million galleons for St. Mungo's to update their Children's Ward.

He stood outside the glass window resisting the urge to place his hand against the glass, when a random man stood beside him.

"Which one's yours?"

Draco shook his head, "None of them."

The man stood in silence for a few moments.

"Friend? Relative?"

Draco turned to the man and lifted the corner of his lips sadly, "Actually, it's the baby of the girl I'm in love with."

The man's eyebrows shot up a little, "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand…"

He turned towards the window again, "She married another man. So I'm here thinking about what could have been."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the man shifted uncomfortably, and as he slowly backed away down the hall. He was not alone for long though, because before he had time to register the sound of someone else's footsteps approaching him, another man stood behind him.

"Malfoy? Why are you here?" He turned to find an exhausted looking Potter behind him,

He sneered, "I'm just deciding the best way squish all these babies. The Higgens' baby I figure is small enough for my thumb, the Smith's baby I think will fit under my boot, the Traves' I wa-"

"Malfoy I know why you're here, but… _why_ are you here?"

"Ever the articulate one Potter."

"I know you're here because of Hermione, but _why_ did you come?" His passive demeanor switched to one of shock, then back to looking bored with the situation.

"I've no clue where you got that idea, Potter but allow me to correct whatever nonsense your addled mind has come up with. I'm not here because of Granger. I'm simply here planning how to ruin the happiness of these new parents. "

"Bollocks. You think Hermione would really ever enter a relationship with someone as reckless as you and not extensively seek the advice of anyone? I know more about your relationship with her than you'd like to think."

He stared at Potter now taking this time to really look at the bespectacled man. He had black bags under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair more rumpled looking than usual.

He nodded slightly, the only thing close to defeat that he was willing to give.

"How is she Potter?"

The other man stepped up beside him and smiled slightly, "She's exhausted but incredibly happy."

"Which one is... is theirs?"

Potter pointed to small baby swaddled in a pink blanket in the top right hand corner of the room.

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Rose Jean Weasley."

He nodded admiring the small pink bundle. Prior to this moment he hadn't known the gender of their baby as they decided to keep it a secret from the _The Prophet._ Already he could tell that she had her mother's nose and eyes, but the tuft of orange hair on the top of her head was a tell-tale sign that she had inherited the god-awful signature Weasley hair, on her though, he didn't mind it all that much.

"She's adorable." He felt his cheeks get pink as Potter laughed lightly at him.

"Yeah she really is." Both men were quiet for a time before Potter spoke again.

"She loved you, you know."

"I know."

"I think she still does. I don't think she wants to admit it, but I can tell she doesn't fully love Ron."

He glanced side-ways at the man, "Why are you telling me this Potter?"

"I'm telling you that I just want my friend to be as happy as she can be, and I don't think she's as over-the-moon with Ron as she was with you. Don't get me wrong, Ron is one of my best friends, but it just feels different. You know?"

Draco nodded silently.

"This isn't me giving you permission to go after her, but maybe just wait a little longer?" He nodded again, smirking slightly. That had been his plan all-along.

From that day forward both men had a new found respect for the other.


	4. Birthday Wishes

_**A/N: So this is a double upload since I forgot last week. I'm terribly sorry by the way, school has kicked up again, and I have four AP classes and college applications to fill out, so please be patient as I write as fast and with as much quality as I can.**_

 _ **Responses to reviews:**_

 _ **Fandomqueen104: Thank you, I love throwing in plot twists!**_

 _ **Guest: Well I guess you'll just have to see if she's horrible or not then ;)**_

 _ **artlover8992: Thank you, and I agree. Draco needs to sort out his priorities :D**_

 _ **Read and Review, please and thank you!**_

 _ **~JAS**_

 **5** **th** **June, 2006**

It was his birthday. His 26th birthday, he hated admitting it, but he was getting old. And lonely.

This year there were no lights on when he came home.

This year there wasn't a trail of clothes leading to his bedroom.

This year there was no scantily clad woman waiting for him on his bed.

This year there wouldn't be a mass of hair suffocating him in the morning.

This year he would not make breakfast for two.

However, this year he did have himself. And his trusty bottle of firewhiskey by his side.

 ** _June 5_** ** _th_** ** _, 2005_**

 _He rubbed his neck tiredly as he packed his small briefcase. Today had been a particularly rough day and he had been looking forward to maybe unwinding with Granger when they both got off, but she told him she had prior arrangements. She even left a whole hour early._

 _The department had decided that the best way to celebrate his birthday was to ambush him with several memos that - upon opening – would shower him with confetti, and obnoxious sounds would be made from within the envelope. His trash bin that day was filled with the ashes of such memos._

 _As soon as he was ready to leave he slipped on his jacket and left his office, closing his door behind him and grumbling quietly about several left-over pieces of confetti that fell from the confines of his jacket. He accepted one shoulder squeeze and a hearty back slap from a passing co-worker wishing him a happy birthday. He was ready to go home and sit in the dark for a few minutes of rest, as bright light seemed to only make his bad moods even worse._

 _Imagine his surprise when he apparated directly into his living room to find all his lights on, albeit at a dimmed setting. He didn't panic, as he was confident enough in his wards that he knew his visitor posed no threat. After all the only people who had direct access into his home were Blaise and Granger, and judging by the trail of clothing he found leading him further into his home, it was not Blaise._

 _On his way, to what presumed to be the bedroom, he passed by one pair of haphazardly thrown shoes, a gray pencil skirt, a light blue blouse, a matching gray jacket, lastly hanging on his doorknob was her white lace bra. In his head he took a silent inventory, realizing he did not see her underwear anyway. The prospect of her wearing nothing but her underwear excited him further. He loosened his tie and stepped in, the smirk he had put on fell immediately._

 _On his bed lay Hermione Granger reading a book. Wearing a pair of lacey black underwear, with a dress shirt buttoned less than three-quarters of the way up with his old Slytherin tie hanging loosely around her neck._

 _He sat staring for several moments before she finally acknowledged him._

 _"Merlin, finally your home. I've been waiting to give you your birthday present all day!"_

 _The night was lost on them as he spent the next several hours 're-opening' his present._

 _It was only at some odd hour of the night when they finally decided to call it a night. They lay next to each other, both not moving as they silently inspected the others marked and (in some cases) bruised skin. He pulled her closer to him and mumbled into her hair, "best present ever," before they both fell into a deep sleep._

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _June, 2005_**

 _The next morning he woke up sore… and alone. For a moment he panicked until he heard a feminine giggle coming from some other room. With a rare smile he got up, lazily putting on a pair of boxers he found on the floor. He poked his head in several rooms before finding Hermione – wearing one of his button up shirts - in his small library looking at a framed picture. With a smile on her face she looked up at him, "Was that last year Draco?"_

 _In her hand she held a picture of him with Blaise and Pansy. He squinted his eyes looking at it, immediately recognizing the stupid hat with sparkly letters that announced it was his birthday that they had made him wear._

 _With a gasp of horror he swept the picture out of her grasp and set it face down on a shelf. She giggled again at him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest._

 _"It's sweet that you framed it." She mumbled into his chest. She felt - more than heard - him grumble._

 _"Don't worry, I won't tell your friends you've gone soft." He smirked into her hair and pulled her closer._

 _They stood in silence for a little bit longer until Hermione spoke again._

 _"Draco?"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"What did you want to do when you were younger?"_

 _He bunched his eyebrows in thought for a moment before answering with a slight chuckle, "I actually wanted to open a bookshop. I had a name for it and everything."_

 _"Really, not a Quidditch supply shop or something?"_

 _"Contrary to popular belief, reading was the first thing I fell in love with as a child. Hence the dream."_

 _"I think you should do it." She replied quietly._

 _"Maybe I will. But after we have breakfast. Come on." He pulled away from her and pushed her lightly towards the door, ready to show off his cooking skills._


	5. Invitations

_**A/N: This one is much shorter, but I felt more comfortable ending it here instead of the next little bit, and then I'd have to go on to the next bit... and then it just got a bit out of hand.**_

 _ **So, read and review, please and thank you!**_

 _ **~JAS**_

 **5** **th** **June, 2006**

He woke up from his firewhiskey induced nap, expecting for a moment, that Hermione be in the bed next to him. Reality set in when he first realized he was alone, and then when he realized he had passed out on the couch and his body slowly slipping towards the floor. He sat like that reminiscing for some unknown amount of time, unaware of the lopsided grin that had spread across his face. He liked the felt in that moment, the way it felt to be believed in. The way it felt to feel like he wasn't limited due to his past.

He sat up quickly. If he owned his own company he wouldn't be limited.

With the memory of last year's birthday he walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

He wrote nothing more than:

 _Consider this my letter of resignation._

 _-D. Malfoy_

Was it a rash decision? Yes, it was.

Did he really care? No. No he didn't.

Even if this did turn out to be a failed endeavor at least he could say he tried.

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _June, 2005_**

 _"What were you going to call it?" She asked as she stirred her tea. Without needing to clarify he knew she meant his dream of a bookshop._

 _He sighed, knowing his picked name would make her laugh._

 _"The Dragon's Keep, if you must know."_

 _He prepared to defend the title but was pleasantly surprised when instead she said, "I think that's quite fitting."_

 **20** **th** **February, 2007**

By the time Rose Weasley was nine months old he had garnered the support of his family and friends to open his bookshop. After quitting his job his mother and pansy allowed for him to laze around for several months (really he wallowed in self-pity). He was perfectly content in forgetting about his bookstore until Pansy literally blew down his bedroom door and demand he do something. So, here he is, in the market for a suitable building.

On an outing with his realtor he managed to catch a glimpse of the small family walking into Fortescue's. Rose was being pushed in her pram and just above the rim of it he could see her little arms and legs flail wildly. He imagined that she must be very upset about something.

 ** _28_** ** _th_** ** _December, 2004_**

 _"Do you want kids Draco?"_

 _He glanced at her over the edge of his book. Her reading glasses had slipped down her nose, her hair was held together by a single pencil stuck through her bun and her book was closed in her lap._

 _"I don't know. Maybe someday?"_

 _She chewed her bottom lip._

 _"Oh – Oh merlin! You're not – you aren't-"_

 _Her laugh cut him off, "No, Draco I'm not pregnant!"_

 _"Oh thank the gods. I mean if you were, we'd figure something out. I wasn't saying that because I don't think-"_

 _"Draco, calm down. It was just a question!" She smiled and went back to her book. He stared at her a little longer._

 _"Do you? Want kids that is."_

 _"Yes. I'd like four with at least one girl if at all possible." She hadn't looked up from her book so she missed the smile that graced his face._

 _That night - as his hand rested on her abdomen - he thought about kids. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind having bushy haired, brilliant kids running around._

 **20** **th** **February, 2007**

He followed the realtor into an old dilapidated building.

"In its hay-day this building was the epicenter of all things tea related. The owners…"

Her words become white noise as he looked around. The whole building was tube shaped, and everything curved with the walls including, the spiral staircase to the right of the door that led up to the next three levels. The first floor was large, spacious and held a falling apart fireplace. As he climbed the old stairs his hand dragged lightly on the banister. The second floor was just as spacious and just as barren. The third floor was light up by a dirty and old looking skylight.

"So what do you think Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked round again and could picture this place with bookshelves lining the walls, with comfortable chairs set in just the right places. With customers walking in and out.

He looked at the woman with a smile, "I'll take it."

 **21** **st** **April, 2007**

When Rose Weasley was eleven months old they announced she was three months pregnant.

She looked happier than he had ever seen her.

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _November, 2004_**

 _"Draco, I need you to not freak out, okay? Just because I missed my period doesn't mean I pregnant."_

 _"Yes, but it also means you_ _could_ _be! How could we be so stupid?"_

 _A flicker of hurt crossed her face._

 _"No, Merlin, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant we aren't ready to have kids is all." She nodded quietly._

 _The next day her period returned._

 _He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little sad._


	6. The Present

_**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Also, it turns out I've caught up with myself (I have only one more stored chapter before I run out of pre-prepared chapters), so updates may be a little shaky for a bit while I struggle to get ahead again, and while I deal with Senior stuff. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **Read and Review, please and thank you!**_

 _ **~JAS**_

 **15** **th** **May, 2007**

When Rose Weasley was turning one he got an invitation to the party, from Potter no less.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Come to the party. She misses you, I can tell._

 _H. Potter_

He had decided to not go. Just because she missed him, he wasn't going to go looking for attention from her. He would never be satisfied by just any kind of attention. He wanted her full undivided romantic attention. She couldn't give him that, not anymore. He wouldn't ask her to either.

So with that decision made, he sulked around Diagon Alley the day off the party. He was going to check up on the shop and see how renovations were doing when he passed by a toy shop. In the window sat a green and gray stuffed dragon with a ribbon around it's neck. He smiled at the thought of Hermione having something so Slytherin in her home. On impulse he bought it and apparated to a place called _The Burrow._

He appeared about 50 meters from where a tilted house sat. Thankfully, the first person he saw was Potter sitting in the grass, who was turned looking at him.

"Malfoy, you actually came." Potter stood to face him.

"Not for long, I just…" He became distracted by a laugh. _Her_ laugh. When his eyes found them underneath a with canopy tent she was giving Weasley a small kiss, and her hands rested on her barely protruding belly.

"Malfoy, she-"

"Save it Potter." He squeezed his eyes together, mortified at the thought of tears sprouting up.

"Just ensure Rose gets this." He thrusted the dragon into Potter's hands and apparated away all in one movement.

 **16** **th** **May, 2007**

The next day as he was overseeing the painting of his shop when he saw a familiar bushy brown head pushing a pram. He walked out, hoping to catch her in a rare moment where she was alone.

Did he know what he was going to say to her? No, not at all, but he felt like he needed to.

He stopped short and ducked between two buildings when he saw that she was meeting Potter. He was close enough to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Who did you say this was from again?" She motioned down to where the baby presumably was.

"Actually it was from…. He was there…. Gone…. Invited him." His brows knotted as he tried to piece together the phrases, the crowds making it hard to hear.

"Well that explains a lot. You'll never believe… named…"

Just then he saw little baby Rose's hands raise up and squeal excitedly, "Drago, Drago, Drago," as the dragon he bought yesterday fell to the floor.

He smiled a little.

"…scary how close it sounds to his name." He saw Potter nod in agreement. For some odd reason he felt as if he had won something. He speculated that maybe he had won the approval of the baby.


End file.
